sweet blahs
by madsweep-7
Summary: well, short blahs of cho and cedric and maybe references to other characters.i don't own any characters. review and read.
1. perfection

COMMENTS: okay, so I am a huge cho/cedric fan thingy whatever they're called, so I decided to write a few blah blah blahs as I call them. They're not actually stories, just little passages, but I don't know maybe I'll write a story soon… but hey enjoy and review… oh and each blah is totally unrelated. Thanks!

Perfection 

The wind blows softly in the hair, the sun just right as their bodies laid intertwine on the grassy fields.

The Hufflepuff boy leans in and whispers in her ear "You're beautiful, you know."

She laughs uneasily at his compliment. It's been so many months since he asked her out for a Butterbeer.

This is how it's supposed to be.

Perfection.


	2. betrayal

COMMENTS: well I wrote this in the middle of my Classics lesson…

**Betrayal**

"Cho! Wait up. You're mistaken", as Cho runs off down the corridor. A hand firmly grabs her arm and forcefully turns her round. She breathes deeply, counting to ten like her mother always use to say.

ONE "It's not what you think."

TWO "Trust me."

THREE "I was just…"

FOUR "…just studying"

FIVE " You know, what with exams coming soon…"

SIX " You do believe me right?"

SEVEN " Cho, answer me."

EIGHT " I love you, you know that…"

NINE "Trust me. It was nothing"

TEN " THAT WAS BLOODY NOTHING. FINDING YOU AND GRANGER… GRANGER SNOGGING WAS NOTHING. YOU NEED TO GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT IF THAT WAS NOTHING, DIGGORY!"

She spat in his face and yanked her arm out of his grip and ran out to the lake. The winter wind blowing cold her tears, drowning out her cries, blowing away Diggory's betrayal.


	3. silence

COMMENTS: I am on a roll…review please.

Silence 

It's gone past midnight and he's still sitting there, gazing out into dark's night from the astronomy tower. It's bitter cold but he feels nothing… he feels empty. He thinks about everything: family, friend, work, the tournament…

His thoughts come to a halt as he hears the door opening carefully. He does not turn around as everyone respects everyone's privacy and he cannot be bothered to play the Prefect role today.

He hears the quiet tapping of the shoes on the hard wooden floor as he feels it approaching him. A breeze of moonflower catches him as it slips next to him. He feels cold… cold… to cold…cold but complete.

Cho Chang. That's all he needs. Cho Chang and the silence.


	4. eyes

Comments: I don't own any characters, and the stories are not related.

**Eyes**

"Do none of them have anything better to do? Look at them." Marietta moaned as Cho followed her pointed fingers. There on the middle of the Hufflepuff table was a crowd of giggling girls.

"You only hate it because _you_ like him?" Cho teased as Marietta scowled at her.

"FYI, Miss Cho Chang, I do not like him. I am merely protecting him from the idiots who constantly disturb the aura," she replied as matter of fact as possible. But Cho wasn't fooled. "Whatever you say, M," and laughed and walked over to Roger Davies to get an orange and some toast.

"Cho, down at the pitch in… say about an hour, okay?" he spoke, as she leant pass him to reach for the food. "Yep, sure. Wait by the entrance for me, I've got some tactics to go through."

"Be prompt. We've got a lot to go through."

"Okie dokie"

She turned back to walk to Marietta, who was ushering her to move on, when Marcus Flint threw a banana skin on the floor, causing "ahhh!" as Cho landed on the Great Hall floor and suddenly everything went black.

"Cho cho wake up."

"OMGosh, is she okay…"

"Shouldn't someone take her to the hospital?"

"Excuse me… what's happened?" a tall sixth former spoke as he approached the accident. Everyone stood quiet except the Slytherins who were laughing amongst themselves.

"I think she's hit her head pretty badly," Marietta said as she held Cho's body. "Cho…"

"Wait a sec," as he bent down to help Marietta carry Cho. "Cho…Cho," Cho's eyes fluttered open into a sea og grey swirls… Cedric Diggory's eyes


End file.
